White Knight
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: Davis isn't who everyone think he is, his past was one of great pain and he had spent four years of his life trying to live past it but one phone call had dragged him, the Digidestind and their Digimons to a war for the fate of a world.


**I know that I have been taking a while to update but I had a long term writer's block but now it was gone and will be updating as quickly as possible. The next story I'm going to update is The Hazard and Miracles Brothers.**

Chapter 1:

The sun was shining bright in the sky above the city known as Odaiba, signaling the start of the day and people were waking up and getting ready for the day ahead of them.

In a bedroom at one particular apartment, a big lump sleeping under a blanket was snoring lightly as they were enjoying their sleep.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Before the loud beeping of the digital alarm clock sitting on the bedside table filled the once silent room.

The lump groaned and tried to block out the noise by burying themselves deeper inside their blanket, but it was to no avail as they could still hear the alarm.

Letting out a sigh of resignation a moment later, the lump throw the blanket of themselves and hits the snooze button to silence the alarm.

They turn to sit at the edge of the bed and stretched to regain the feel of their arms before getting up and walking towards the bathroom to get ready for the day, letting out a small yawn along the way.

After opening the door that connects their bedroom to the bathroom, they walk towards the shower that was opposite of the door and was about to pass the mirror along the way but stopped to take a moment to examine themselves.

What they saw at the mirror was a spiky mahogany haired teenage boy with brown tanned skin and dark brown eyes that were sleepily staring back them, wearing a set of blue and dark green striped pajamas that were disheveled and the shirt was showing half of his right shoulder.

'I look horrible. But lack of proper sleep can do that to people. I thought the dreams would have stopped now' the brunet thought.

Yawning again at his reflection, the brunet rubbed the sleep out his eyes and turns back to the shower.

He turns the shower knob and water pours down from the showerhead.

The brunet moves his hand into the pouring water, testing the temperature of the water over his skin and finding it a little cold for his liking, thus he turns the knob to increase the temperature.

Satisfied with the temperature set, he slips out of his clothes before dropping them in a small basket that was at a corner in the bathroom.

He enters the shower and can feel his body relax and re-energize under water cascading against him but it did little for the thoughts that were going through his mind.

For even though the brunet was fourteen years of age, he had been through a lot more than a lot of people.

This is because, he and several others had encounter with strange creatures called Digimon that live in a parallel world known as the Digital World that was made from data.

And from these encounters, they gain their own digimon, who becomes their partner along with a small electronic device that allows them to digivolve their partners into bigger and stronger forms.

From that moment on they were then called the Digidestind, protectors of the Digital World and the Human World.

But it was not the dangers of an evil being trying to control or destroy either the Digital World or the Human World or both that was on his mind.

No, that thought was currently the farthest thing on his mind as there had not been any trouble happening ever since the battle against the digimon called Armageddemon at Odaiba Harbor last year.

What was on the brunet's mind right at that moment was something that he had been feeling since a few months after the previously mentioned battle.

Loneliness, pure concentrated loneliness.

Months after the battle, the Digidestind, after not detecting any threats to the peace of humans and digimons, had started to move on, going off to live their own lives…

And that was what was making the brunet feel so lonely, every member had something or somewhere that they needed to do or be, not having any time to even talk to him.

He felt like everyone was leaving him behind and was afraid that they would forget about him.

The brunet sighed when he could feel the water turned cold, signaling that he had been sitting in the shower for too long and decided to cut his musing, in turn to get ready for school.

A few minutes later, he comes out of the shower, mostly dry and wearing a towel around his waist then walks to the closet next to his bed to get dressed.

The brunet later comes out his bedroom, wearing a cream polo shirt with a dark blue hoodie jacket with its hood down, a pair of green camouflage cargo pants, a pair of white aviator goggles with blue tinted lenses around his neck and a black and white backpack.

He walks into the kitchen of the apartment and could not find anyone there.

Looking around the room, he notices that there was a couple of yellow sticky notes stuck on the refrigerator and decides to see what written on them.

The first came from the boy's parents and said 'Davis, your mother and I are going to be on a business trip. Won't be back for a few weeks.

-Dad'.

The brunet, now known as Davis, sighed in resignation. His parents were busy working, again…

Seeing the note made him wondered when was the last time he saw his parents and had an actual conversation with them.

Moving his attention to the other note, he saw it was from his sister and it read 'Squirt, a friend of mine had won a vacation trip but she couldn't take her family with her since they were busy, so Momoe and I are going with her and won't be back for a week.

-Jun'.

Davis sighed again, it was so like his sister to go hangout with her friends and leave him at home alone, not even leaving money for him.

It was times like these that make him wonder; when did his family stopped paying attention to each other and started becoming so distant?

This reminded him of how lonely he truly was.

Another sign escaped his lips before the brunet walks up to his cupboard and pulls out a box of cereal and a bowl then sitting down at the table.

After pouring the cereal into the bowl, the brunet takes out a carton of milk from the refrigerator and pours it over his cereal before putting it back.

Taking out a spoon from a drawer, Davis sits down at a chair and eats his cereal while staring longingly at the empty chair in front of him.

The reason for him staring at the empty space in front of him was that it was usually where his partner, a small blue bipedal dragon that was white at his torso and jaws with red eyes with yellow triangle markings under them and a yellow V on his face called Veemon, sits to eat breakfast with him whenever his family had left him alone.

But now it was empty because Veemon and the other partnered digimons were going on vacation in the Digital World for a while now and would be back today.

Sighing again, Davis absently wonders if this is going to be a common thing today, he finishes the last of his cereal and puts the bowl into the sink before looking at the clock to check the time.

The brunet bit back a curse when he saw that he had barely a few minutes before school starts, thus unless he could move as fast as a car; he was going to be late.

Davis quickly puts on his backpack and grabs his wallet and house keys as he made his way to the front door and slipped on his shoes before walking out and closing and locking the door behind him.

The brunet runs to the elevator but instead of using it, he used the stairs and reached the lobby in a few minutes, tired and exhausted.

Taking a moment to breath, he then leaves the apartment lobby and sprints non-stop all the way to his school, Odaiba Elementary.

(A few minutes later)

Davis runs past the gate and into the front entrance of Odaiba Elementary before switching his sneakers with a pair of indoor shoes at the shoes lockers then continuing his run.

The classroom quickly came into view but it was too late for Davis to slow down, causing him to fly head first into the room before crashing into a heap right in front of the class.

Davis groaned in pain from his hard landing, before he hears an exasperated sigh coming from directly above him while poorly suppressed giggles were in the air.

Looking up, the brunet saw the disappointed look of his teacher, Mr. Hamasaki, who somehow ended up being his teacher for three years in a row.

"Late again, Davis?" the man, having been Davis' teacher for a long time thus knowing him at a first name basis, sighed before adding, "If this keeps up, I have no choice but to speak to your parents, Davis".

By the time he was done talking, Davis was already back on his feet and was dusting his pants but flinched when his parents were mentioned.

"Um… You're going have to wait if you want to talk to my parents. They're out of town right now and won't be back for a few weeks" the goggle boy explained nervously.

"I see… Well get to your seat then Davis" the teacher ordered before turning back to the blackboard to continue the lesson before it was interrupted.

Sighing again, Davis closes the classroom door that he had almost knocked out of its frame when he burst inside the room before walking to his desk that was by the window that was a desk behind the front row while ignoring the giggles, suppressed laughter and incoherent whispers that he could hear all over the classroom but a few managed to be heard over the white noise.

"Look at Davis, always coming to class late".

"Yeah and he always sleep in class and getting in trouble".

"Uh huh… I think the guy that chose him to be the leader of the Digidestind made a mistake. We only survive because of pure luck".

"TK would have made a better leader than Davis. I hear that he was a part of the older Digidestind".

At this point, Davis was at his desk already and as he sat down, tried harder to ignore the harsh whispers from the group of girl sitting at the other end of the room.

Fangirls; that was what they were. Every Digidestind had their own fangirls/fanboys, always following them and praising them with high regard.

All except Davis, he was the only one that did not have fans for when everyone learned about the secret lives they lived, many could not believe he was one of them.

But the brunet could not blame them for their doubt considering that he did not really carry himself the way most would envision as a hero.

So, Davis ignores the usual fangirl critism that was almost like a norm for him now, but it did little to ease the pain and loneliness in knowing, even though the other Digidestind had mentioned his achievements and they had seen him in action, that no one had acknowledged his achievement or even just say a simple thank you.

Sighing again, Davis took out a notebook from his backpack started writing down what the teacher was teaching, he looks to his right to see a girl with light brown shoulder length hair, light skin and caramel eyes wearing a light blue blouse, a pair of pink fingerless gloves that reached at her elbows, a maroon skirt that reached down to her knees and small camera tied around her neck.

Davis smiled slightly at the brunet girl, she was his childhood friend that he had a crush on, but not as much as another girl from his past.

But many of the Digidestind fangirls and fanboys thought that she was too good for him and would rather see her with his other teammate, TK, who happened to be sitting next to said girl and talking to her.

TK was a blond boy with messy hair that he always kept under his cream Gilligan hat, azure eyes and pale skin wearing a dark green T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Unlike the Digidestind fans, who seem to have a large dislike for Davis, the Digidestind themselves were very close to their leader but with the adventure over, they were all moving on with their lives.

'And I should move on with my life too. I've been living too long in the past, maybe I can finally get this lonely feeling off of my chest' Davis sighed mentally as he raised his hand to his chest and pulled something out from inside his polo shirt.

It was a pair of metal tags that were tied to a chain hanging from his neck, dog tags.

He clenched his hand around the tags as closed his eyes and for a brief moment, he could hear the voices of the past surface.

"_Hi, my name's Rina Kuro! What's your name?_" asked a cheery female voice, around ten years old.

"_Uh… Nice to meet you, Rina?_" said a male voice, whom Davis was very 'familiar' with, in such an unsure tone, it sounded more like a question than a statement. "_Oh, yeah! My name's… Daisuke. Daisuke Motomiya, b-but you could j-just call me D-Davis. M-My sister and classmates back at home always call me by that name_" the voice added a moment later.

The female voice giggled before saying "_Nice to meet you, Davis. I hope that can work together through this_".

"_Um… Sure, I'll try my best_" the male voice said, sounding a little more confident but still unsure.

Davis sighed and slowly open his eyes as the voices fade away to the back of his mind before he kept the dog tags into his shirt and turned his attention towards the lesson.

The entire school day went on completely uneventful except during lunch at the cafeteria, Davis, TK and Kari had met up with the rest of the Digidestind, who were a short brunet boy, who was an inch or two below Davis' chest height, with his hair cut in a bowl cut, emerald green eyes and pale skin wearing a dark purple shirt and a pair of brown pants, while the other person was a boy the same age as Davis, TK and Kari, with dark indigo hair along with matching eyes and pale skin wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt and a pair of black shorts.

The indigo hair boy was originally from a town called Tamachi but after the battle against MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon, he had convince his parents to move to Odaiba to be closer to the Digidestind and his girlfriend but he unfortunately did not get to be in the same class as his friends.

Said girlfriend, who was a tall girl with long lavender hair, light brown eyes that hide behind a pair of round glasses and pale skin, happened to also be a Digidestind but she was a year older than them, thus she was currently at Odaiba High, which was not that far away from Odaiba Elementary.

When Davis and company had arrive at the cafeteria and bought their food, they went to their usual table where they found their friends already there and in the middle of a conversation.

After the greeting each other, the newcomers had sat down and they chatted while eating until Kari had reminded everyone there that the Digidestind were going to pizza parlor not that far from the school for the anniversary of them saving the world from the evil clutches of MaloMyotismon.

Which leads to where we are now with Davis, the gang and their digimons, which they had reunited with when they stopped at the computer lab, were walking to the pizza parlor where they were going to celebrate the anniversary.

There were chatter going around the group throughout the walk there, which Davis was grateful for as it kept him at the now and his mind away from the past that seemed to be haunting him lately.

Soon, they arrive at the pizza parlor and found a table that could seat all the Digidestind, both that were already there and the ones that were on the way there.

Once they sat down, they were given the menus from a waiter before he left to tend to other customers.

They were in the middle of discussing what they wanted to order, when the other members of the Digidestind arrive at the pizza parlor and sat at their table.

After they discussed what they wanted and called the waiter before telling their order.

They chatted amongst themselves as they waited for their order to arrive and continued after it did.

Davis was in the middle of a conversation about soccer with a teenage boy that was four years older than him, who had large busy brown hair that puffed out in different directions, brown eyes and tanned skin wearing a white shirt that was not kept inside the waist under the standard Odaiba High green school jacket that he wore open button with a pair of grey pants, when suddenly a ringing could be heard at the table.

Some of the Digidestind paused in their conversation and turned to the source of the ringing while others just glance at that direction while they continue with their conversation.

The source of the ringing originate from Davis, causing said brunet to absentmindedly reach into his pants pocket and grab his cellphone.

He pulls out his cellphone and flips it open before pressing it to his ear to answer whoever was calling him.

But to his surprise, the ringing could still be heard; meaning that he pulled out the wrong cellphone.

A look of confusion appeared on Davis' face as he looks down at his cellphone.

As far as he could remember, Davis knew he had only one cellphone so what else could be making that ringing noise?

'Wait… Could it…?' Davis mentally gasped as a look of realization appeared on his face before he snapped his cellphone shut and puts it back into his pocket then rummaging through his backpack.

A moment later, he takes out a small metallic silver and white futuristic rectangular device that was as long as the length of the human hand and it was very slim about one centimeter thick.

The ringing noise was coming from the speaker at the bottom front of the device and the button at the front of it was blinking a green light.

The Digidestind were staring at the device in awe, having never seen something like it before, but Davis was looking at it with shock and disbelief.

'It's them… But why would they call me now? More importantly why are they calling me?' were the some of the questions running through the brunet's mind but before he knew what he was doing, his thumb pressed the blinking button.

"Incoming call. General George R. Nicolson. Video call or audio call?" a robotic monotone female voice asked, shocking everyone at the table except Davis, who had a concentrated look on his face.

The goggled boy did not say or do anything for a while before he abruptly stood up and apologized before saying a quick "I need to take this call" then turning around and walking out the pizza parlor.

Once outside, Davis order the device to route the call to audio call.

The device beeped at the command before a small strip of the left side flip open into a horizontal line and a small antenna came out from the upper right before a black rectangular hologram formed between them as a screen.

Davis then moved his fingers from holding the small device to grab the hologram like one would for an ordinary cellphone and surprisingly, he manage to hold it like the hologram was solid, before bringing it to his ear to answer the call.

"Hello" the brunet greeted.

"Hello Davis. It's been awhile since we last talked" a deep male voice that had a tone that commanded authority came from the other end of the line.

"Yes it has, General. What do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice again" Davis said sarcastically, turning away from the main street so no one could hear his conversation.

"Straight to the point, huh? You had always been that kind of guy…" the General trailed off, before adding "Anyway, I'm calling because we need you back here. Back in the army".

"Not going to happened" the brunet replied without missing a beat, his full attention was on the conversation that he did not notice a certain bunch of eyes watching him.

"Davis, I'm being serious here. We _need_ you here".

"And I'm also being serious, General. I'm retired, four years and going. There is nothing that could happen there that could possibly need my help" Davis sighed, feeling much older than he actually was and wanted nothing more than to end this reminder of his past and go inside the pizza parlor and get some more pizza before the digimons ate them all.

"That's where you're wrong, Davis. _They_ have return" the General said, filled with dread.

Hearing that one word had caught Davis' full attention as flashbacks of the past came to him before his eyes narrowed while he clenched his fist to the point, his nails almost pierce his skin.

"_How?_" he asked with so much hate and malice, it could sent the strongest of mega level digimons running.

There was a moment of silence before the General said "We don't know, Davis. _They _justappear. You're our only hope".

"I understand, General. I'll be there as soon as I can. Hold out as best as you can" Davis said before pressing the button causing the hologram to disappear and the device to collapse on itself then keeping it inside his pocket.

Davis reentered the pizza parlor and walked straight to the Digidestind's table.

"Sorry but I have to go, something came up that needs my attention" he said quickly as he closes his backpack and put it on.

"Oh yeah, Ken, can you take care of Veemon for me for a few weeks until I take care of my business?" the brunet added before leaving the pizza parlor before the indigo haired boy, Ken, could even answer.

The Digidestind and their digimons look at each other, confused by what had just transpired right in front of them.

A teenage blond about the same age as the bushy hair brunet, with spiky styled hair, azure eyes identical to another blond Digidestind and pale skin wearing the same clothes at the previously mentioned brunet with the only difference being that he kept his shirt inside the waist, was the first to snap out of his confusion and asked the most important question at the moment, "What the hell just happened?".

The other Digidestind and digimons shrugged their shoulders, not knowing what to make of the situation.

"Don't know, Matt. But it must be really serious. When was the last time any of you've seen Davis that serious before?" asked a teenage girl, the same age as the other teenagers, with fiery orange hair, crimson eyes and tan skin wearing a white shirt under a green sailor fuku with white collars and dark blue neckerchief and a matching green skirt that were the standard Odaiba High girls uniform and a pair of knee height white socks.

"Never… I think should follow him and make sure he's alright" TK suggested.

The group took a moment to think about the idea before nodding their heads in agreement.

They quickly finished their food and paid for it before leaving the pizza parlor to look for their friend but they were too late, he was already gone.

"Great, he's gone! Where could he have went?" asked a lavender hair teenage girl wearing the same uniform as the orangette and a pair of large round glasses.

"Maybe he's at his house" Ken suggested and seeing as they could not think up of any other places to look for the goggled brunet, the others nodded their heads in agreement.

Later, the Digidestind and their digimons all arrive outside the Motomiya residents but after ringing the door bell, no one had answered.

The bushy haired boy, Tai, ringed the doorbell again but just like before there was no response at all.

"Maybe he's not home?" questioned a tall teenager, who appears to be the oldest, with dark blue hair, black eyes and pale skin wearing a pair of square glasses, a white shirt under a blue jacket that was the standard uniform from the high school he attended and a pair of cream pants.

"Or maybe he's busy doing something and didn't notice the doorbell ringing" suggested a teenage boy with short red hair, black eyes and pale skin wearing the same uniform as Tai.

"Maybe…" Tai trailed off, looking around for clues that their friend had come by recently before turning to Veemon and asking, "Hey Veemon, where does Davis' family keep their spare key in case one of them got locked out?".

The blue dragon had a thoughtful look for a moment, trying to recall where the spare house key was, before pointing at the top of the doorframe and said "Up there, I think".

Ken walked up to the door and reached on top of the doorframe before feeling around for anything that resembles a key.

Soon, he manage to find the key and unlocked the front door with before putting it back at its place.

The group enter the apartment and immediately notice that his shoes were there; meaning that Davis was home.

They searched the apartment for Davis but later turned up with no results, now the group was at the last room they checked, Davis' bedroom.

"Man, we checked this whole apartment and couldn't find him" Matt sighed as he slumps down at chair in front of Davis' computer desk.

"But his shoes are here, so where else would he be?" questioned Cody, the youngest and shortest member of the Digidestind.

"Don't know, Cody" Tai muttered with his hand on his chin before he turns towards Veemon and asked "Veemon, does Davis have anything in his room that doesn't look like anything someone would normally have? Like that small device he took out of his backpack back at the pizza parlor".

The blue dragon looked around the room from where he stood in the middle of it, trying to remember having seen anything out of the ordinary but after a while he shook his head.

"Sorry, Tai" Veemon said with an apologetic look, making everyone slump their shoulders and sigh in defeat.

The blue dragon's gaze skimmed the room again before it landed on the computer and an old memory flash through his mind.

"Wait! I remember something. In Davis' computer, there's a nameless file that Davis told me to never open, when I was about to click it" he recalled as he turns on the computer and climbs onto the computer desk.

Veemon grabs the mouse and clicks a few things before he exclaimed "Here it is!".

Everyone crowded around the screen and saw a window showing an ordinary computer file that had no name written on it.

"You're right. I wonder what Davis is hiding inside it?" Tai asked out loud as Veemon double-clicked it.

Suddenly, the screen turn dark before the word 'PASSWORD' in white bold letters and a text box appeared.

"A password? What do you think it is?" Matt asked as he faces the group.

Everyone had a look of concentration on their faces, trying to think of what Davis would use as a password.

"Um… 'Kari'?" Tai guessed, since he and along with everyone else knew about Davis' crush on his little sister, but unfortunately that was not the correct password.

"What about 'Veemon'?" Veemon guessed but it was also incorrect.

"'Digital World'?".

Incorrect.

"'Soccer'?".

Incorrect.

One by one, the Digidestind and their digimons started listing down all the things that they know about their friend but every guess was incorrect.

"They're all incorrect? So what's the password?" asked Yolei, the lavender haired girl, in frustration.

Everyone else in the room was feeling just as frustrated as her until Tai plopped down at Davis' bed and his feet accidentally knock the bedside table causing the picture frame sitting on it to fall to the floor.

"Tai!" Kari shouted at her brother as she crouched down and pick up the picture frame before looking at it.

The frame had a photo of the Digidestind and their digimons inside it, all group together and smiling at the camera that took it.

The Child of Light smile at the memory of the moment that they took that picture before she turns it around to check if her brother had brake anything.

After not seeing any external damage, she opens the back to see if there were damages inside but what she found next shocked her.

There were two pictures inside the frame, one hiding behind the Digidestind picture.

"What is this?" Kari muttered as she puts the frame with the Digidestind photo down at the computer desk.

"What did you find, Kari?" asked a white cat with purple tipped ears, yellow gloves with orange stripes and black sharp claws wearing a golden ring around her purple tipped and stripped tail, looking at her partner in interest.

"It's a photo, but you should see who's in it" the brunet girl said before showing everyone the photo.

Inside the photo was a group of six people, who look very young, about ten years old that were standing in what looked like the remains of a battle.

At the most left of the photo was a tall boy with straight black hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and had his arms crossed while smirking at the camera wearing a black full body robotic suit with thick dark red armor over it, covering critical areas like the shoulders, arms, legs and torso while at his back was a large shell that looked like it was meant to carry something and there was a Gatling gun resting next to his right foot with a belt of high-caliber rounds connected to it and the bottom of the shell.

To the left of the heavily armored boy was a scrawny boy, who was sitting on was sitting at piece of rubble while twirling a long silver combat knife and a long dark blue and silver futuristic sniper rifle leaning next to him, with very dark blue-almost black hair that was spiky but strangely straight at the back, light green eyes and almost white pale skin wearing a silver and grey full body robotic suit that had very little armor making it look more suited for flexibility than straight up combat.

The boy's face was blank but if one looked carefully they would see something close to a ghost of a smile, pointing that the boy was not very used to smiling.

At the right of the picture was a girl sitting at another piece of rubble with her back facing the group as she was holding the same type of device that Davis had but it was in the form of a handheld console and she so focus in her game that she barely glanced at the camera.

The girl had the strangest color scheme out of everyone in the group, with her short forest green hair and ruby red eyes that accompanied her pale skin.

She was wearing a dark blue full body robotic suit with reinforced dark green plating at her forearms, shins and torso and she was carrying a dark grey urban camouflage case on her back while a dark green and dark blue two handed submachine gun was holstered to a metal holster attached to her lower back.

To the right of the gamer was an athletic girl with long blond hair that was tied into a ponytail, dark brown eyes and tanned skin wearing a sand brown full body robotic suit with light brown armor at her shoulders, arms, legs and torso with slots that were filled with flashbangs, incendiary grenades, frag grenades, EMP grenades, different colored smoke grenades and carrying a futuristic clip-fed automatic shotgun in her right hand while her left was on her hip as she smiles at the camera.

Standing to the front right of her was a girl with short brown hair, exotic golden eyes, pale skin wearing a silver full body robotic suit with golden patterns at the torso, arms and shoulders giving the suit an angelic look and attached to her back was a pair of metallic angel wings and jetpack as she gives the camera close eyed cheerful smile while she was making victory signs with her hands.

But what really shocked everyone was who the last person in the photo was.

With his left arm draped over the brunet girl's shoulders and giving a thumbs up and cheeky close eyed grin was a ten year old Davis Motomiya wearing a completely white full body robotic suit that was design to maximize balance of mobility and armor.

"I-Is that Davis?!" Yolei exclaimed in shock a moment later, shaking everyone out of their stupor.

"I think it's him but look at the background behind him. It looked like he was in a warzone" the red head said while pointing at a part of the background that had what looked like a futuristic soldier walking around while carrying something.

"A warzone? But Davis and these other kids look like they're ten years old!" Sora, the orange haired girl, gasped in shock and disbelief; six children, one of them that she knew, had to fight for their lives in a war at such a young age.

"Hey, look! There's something written at the back of this photo!" a red ladybug with green eyes, yellow antennas and underside exclaimed as he looks at the back of the photo.

Kari turns it around and everyone saw that someone had indeed written something at the back, 'Team Forlorn Hope will live on in my memories. Until we meet again on the other side. Semper Fi'.

"Team Forlorn Hope? Is that the name of Davis' old team?" a teenage girl with long strawberry blond hair, brown eyes and pale skin wearing the same thing as the other older girls, asked.

Everyone was thoughtful about it, wondering what other secrets their leader and friend had hidden from them.

"Forlorn Hope…" Izzy mumbled under his breath a moment later before walking to the computer and typing it in.

When he hit enter, everyone was shock to see that it was the correct password and look around to see what it did but nothing happened.

"Uh… Isn't something supposed to happen?" a small orange creature with four legs, blue eyes, bat wings for ears and a yellow bottom, asked as he along with everyone else was looking around.

Suddenly the sound of metal moving could be heard before they looked at the closet and to their shock, it swung open slowly to reveal a futuristic computer module attached to the wall.

The moment the cupboard had swung opened into a full 90°, the front of the computer opened like doors and an electronic board lower out before it lights up in a strange dark cyan and a holographic monitor and keyboard appeared.

"Whoa…" was the only word everyone in the room could say, shocked from the computer's sudden appearance.

Soon Izzy snapped out of his stupor before examining the computer and pressing a few buttons.

"Hmm… Interesting…" the red head mumbled to himself as he continues to type on the holographic keys, unconsciously snapping the others out of their stunned stupor.

"What's interesting, Izzy?" the strawberry blond, Mimi, asked the computer wiz.

"Huh? Oh, I'm talking about this computer. It's beyond anything I've seen before but the interesting thing about it is that, from what I can see, it appears to be made by a human" he answered, not looking away from the screen.

"So it's manmade? But who made it?" Matt asked as he and everyone else was looking over the younger boy's shoulder to see what was on screen.

"Not sure, it's too advance to determined origin but I can tell you what it was made to do".

"What?" was the question they all asked.

"To teleport a person".

Everyone stared at Izzy, wondering what he meant.

"To teleport someone to where?" Tai voiced the question of everyone in the room.

"I'm not sure. The computer is set to teleport a person to another teleporter. There's no marker or anything. They only way for us to know where this goes is to get teleported ourselves" the red head explained as he gave everyone a questioning look.

Everyone understood what the look meant and looked at each other and after a moment later, came to a conclusion.

"Teleport us, Izzy" Tai voiced everyone's answer.

Turning back to the computer, Izzy typed onto it for a while before turning to them while his hand was hovering over a blinking button.

"Okay guys, I've set the teleporter to send us to where Davis went the moment I press this button. So are you all sure you want to do this?" Izzy asked with concern.

When he got no objections, the red head pressed the button before a the computer fires a cyan light over the group, then they disappeared in a flash and the computer on the wall close itself and the closet return to its original position while the computer on the desk shuts itself off, leaving no evidence of anyone being there previously.


End file.
